Of things
by jing-i
Summary: Reincarnation fic.Subaru commits suicide 10 years after rainbow bridge, not able to take it anymore. SUbaru and Seishirou meet again in their reincarnated selves and well... Sorry the title sucks... i just suck at that. R&R anyway k?


Of Things… By dj meow 

Disclaimer: X does not belong to me... Boy do i wish though... ah well... the day that i have Clamp's talent... is not coming... haish...

A/N: Yeah I know… I really suck at titles, just can't seem to come up with a proper one… bah… but R&R anyway k? thx loads…

__

_'Drip… Drip… Drip…'_

_Subaru watched his life ebb away under the Sakura tree of Ueno Park. Even if someone happened to discover him now, he would not be saved. The blood coursing out of his body dyed the light petals around him into a rich incarnadine. Every now and then, a few petals would settle on his wound, forming a rather useless tourniquet. They never stayed long; the wind always carried them away. Nevertheless, they did not stop trying._

_It would have been a peculiar sight to see one lone Sakura tree swaying in the wind, its fallen petals swirling around creating a pink mist, looking hauntingly ethereal amongst the other still white trees of the park in this windless day._

_Yet all this went unnoticed to the sole occupant of the space underneath the Sakura. He was content in drowning himself in the sensations of dying. A part of him mused at the fact that he was dying exactly ten years after the fateful battle on Rainbow Bridge. Fate seemed to have utter dominance over his life. Not that he ever fought, so he had no knowledge of the alternative._

_The magical balance in Japan would probably crumble with his demise, but he no longer cared. Responsibility was a word that had brought much pain into his life. In any case, he was tired; tired of being compelled in to caring about things he did not care about. The only thing he ever had a care for in this world had disappeared ten years ago._

_Seishirou._

_'Drip… drip… stop.'_

Seishirou would never forget that first meeting. He had wandered into the pub looking for something to use. In all his 27 years of life, he had never had a steady relationship, the longest one lasting only a week before he got tired of that bauble. Perhaps he truly had no feelings; after all, all of his relationships were based on lust. A pretty object would catch his eye once in a while and he allowed himself to indulge in the momentary pleasure, before discarding it for something new. If he ever felt empty at times, he did not worry unduly about it.

Therefore, the pangs of unidentifiable emotions that seared through him when he saw the other man came as a complete surprise. He had always prided himself in being able to walk out of anything unaffected. Such an utter violation of his being left him very much intrigued.

Without even bothering to utter an excuse to the pretty little adornment he was chatting up, Seishirou simply upped and left in search of the man that had managed to provoke such strong emotions in him just by sight alone.

Swirling emerald orbs rose up to meet warm gold ones. Two breaths caught. There were no words as the two men simultaneously reached out, devouring each other's lips with an almost beast-like ferocity. Needless to say, Seishirou's interest was piqued. Not one to spoil the moment with pointless conversation however, he continued the business at hand.

Throughout the journey to Seishirou's apartment, their silent ravaging continued, earning them quite a few stares and comments, all of which ignored by the duo, whose universe consisted only of each other. By the time they entered the apartment, Seishirou's jacket and tie had already been discarded somewhere along the way, forgotten. His companion had also lost his white trench coat and belt.

Hands roved over each other's body, exploring with a painstaking thoroughness, as if wanting to etch each curve and hollow into memory. Other articles of clothing were also quickly lost, leaving each of them breathless, marveling at the perfection of the other. This did not last long, for soon they were upon each other again. What started as gentle and sweet soon turned heated and urgent, filled with the need to get closer. And closer. And closer…

There was a pause before Seishirou actually took the boy. This had never happened before, not with any one of his toys. He was not usually one to care about toys that came to him out of their own accord. Yet, he found himself looking to the gorgeous green gems for approval before claiming him. The want, no, need to protect this person from all the hurt in the world was overwhelming. Seishirou need not have worried. Sensing the uncertainty, the emerald-eyed boy merely pulled him to himself in an unmistakable invitation.

They tipped over the edge at the same time, white-hot ecstasy claiming them.

Barely conscious, Seishirou managed to whisper 'Aishiteru, Subaru-kun.' Before collapsing in a heap on top of the boy.

They lay like this for a while, neither wanting to break the contact.

Despite being the veteran when it came to bedroom games, this was an entirely new experience for him. He had always found other peoples' description of sex to be overrated. To him, it was just about that one moment of release, and then nothing. Most of the time he did not even know who it was below him when he climaxed. Yet this time, he distinctly felt his lover's (Wait, when did this word come in? He had never used that term with any of his other bedmates) presence and connected with him. It was weird, but not unpleasant. Definitely not unpleasant.

In that night, their fates were sealed. Without words, or even knowing each other's names, they connected in ways that even the most long-lasting couple could not have managed. Not that they would not make it into the Guinness Book of Love themselves, but that would be discovered later.

As will the fact that Seishirou had just found the first person he loved as someone special and not a merely a lifeless thing.

::Owari::

A/N: So that's it... R&R??? thanks...


End file.
